A Very Fowl Halloween
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: [EC never happened] A fluffy Halloween with the characters. Holly and Arty forced to trick or treat together. my first Arty fic


Summary: Foaly and Holly come up for Halloweeen. And their sugar experiment becomes much more when they run into a certain geniusThe Eternity Code never happened

Disclaimer: Notin'.

"Are you _sure _that this is the only Halloween costume we have?" Captain Holly Short asked Foaly for the millionth time.

Rolling his eyes, the centaur nodded. "Yes!"  
"And we _really _gave to do this sugar experiment?" Holly could feel the glare of mothers as they steered their children away from her.

"Yes! This could advance us so far into the future that-"

"Yeah, whatever."

Though Foaly was worried that they would be discovered as magical beings, Holly was more concerned that they would run into a certain Mud Boy.

She hadn't seen Artemis Fowl for a few months, but she knew that his attitude would never change.

"By the way," Holly said in a testy tone. "Where exactly did you get this costume from anyway?"

Foaly shrugged. "E-bay."

Holly's eyes bugged out. "We still use Internet?"

"Why, yes. It's very entertaining to go onto Britney Spears's fan site." Foaly had a bemused look on his face.

Now it was Holly's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh, that slut? She probably has topless photos all over." (a/n: No offense, but I HATE her!)

"Not as many recent ones since she's pregnant," Foaly commented sadly.

Holly shuddered.

"Anyway, why do you use E-bay?"

Foaly looked at her like she was an idiot. "Have you seen their prices on business shirts?"

"OMG!" A high pitched voice came. "I like, so love your costume!"  
A ditzy looking blonde walked ran over in a bunny outfit. She smiled brightly at Foaly, who blushed an intense shade of crimson.

"Like," Barbie squealed, "Your centaur costume is soo realistic!"  
As she began to flirt with Foaly, Holly leaned over and hissed, "Have a nice time!"

As she took a few steps away to give the 'couple' privacy, a little boy walked up to her.

"Lady," He whimpered, holding up his finger. "I have a boo-boo. Can you kiss it and make it better?"

Holly rolled her eyes. She _knew _that her costume would attract attention!

Suddenly, a voice on the verge of laughter came.

"Ah, Holly. Cat woman, I see? Interesting choice."

Turning slowly, Holly found herself looking at a teenage boy dressed up as Dracula. This fit him quite well, for he had pale skin and blue eyes, paired with raven hair. A gigantic man who looked very zombieish and a girl who looked like a female wrestler were at his side.

"Hello, Artemis," Holly said in a surprisingly high-pitched tone. "Trick or Treating at seventeen?"

Butler improvised as Artemis stiffened. "He's addicted to Reeses Pieces and feels that he can't buy them at the grocery store."

Juliet patted the boy on the head.

"Why are you and-" Artemis craned his neck- "Foaly here?"  
"We're doing an experiment," Holly explained, "Seeing whether sugar affects Mud Men or the People more."

"How will you know?" Juliet asked, "They won't eat the candy till they're at home."

"Not likely," Foaly pointed out, trotting up and pointing to a little girl stuffing her face full of candy. Holly noticed that the centaur's hair was rumpled, and he looked stirred.

"What happened to you?" Butler asked.

"Blonde. Don't wanna talk about it."

"How are you up here, anyway?" Artemis asked.

"On Halloween," Holly explained, "We don't need a visa."  
She felt uncomfortable being the only female-besides Juliet- around, and in such a skimpy costume, but she felt even worse as Artemis's gaze swept over her.

"Eyes front, Mud Boy," She muttered. He laughed, somewhat nervously.

"What do you think I was looking at, Captain Short?"

Before Holly could snap back, Butler sighed.

"Artemis, you may be a genius, but you _are _a seventeen year old boy. I have a bad feeling about where your eyes were wandering."

For some reason, Holly had a feeling that it wasn't just that Artemis had been looking at her, it was just... _Artemis Fowl _had been looking at her!

Absurd.

"Where did you get that costume, anyway?" Juliet asked.

"E-bay." Came Foaly and Holly's simultaneous answer.

"Look," Butler asked, "Do you want to go Trick or Treating with us?"

"It is _not _Trick or Treating," Artemis corrected, "It is asking for sugary food items."

"Trick or Treating will cost you less oxygen," Juliet pointed out.

"Sure," Holly found herself saying.

"Who's gonna be stuck with the job of being the Trick or Treaters, anyway?" Foaly pondered.

All looks turned to Artemis and Holly.

000

"Trick or Treat." Two bored voices sounded outside the door as Holly punched in the doorbell two hours later.

Though he was sick of all of this, Artemis had not aqquired enough Reeses Pieces yet.

An old man came to the door. His wrinkly face crinkled into a leer as it settled on Holly.

"Why, hello, Miss," He smiled, taking her arm, "What a pretty costume you have on!" Holly's eyes widened, and he shot a look at Artemis. The boy simply smirked and stood there.

After much hassling, they aqquired enough Reeses Pieces and walked on.

"Look," Holly hissed to the boy. "Why didn't you help me with that man?"

Artemis shot her The Look. "You are a Captain in the LEP. I figured you would be able to help yourself."

They found the rest of the group in front of a house where music was coming from.

"We found a party!" Juliet cried, "Wanna come?"

The two shrugged, and walked in.

000

After dodging many guys, Holly found herself bumping into Artemis at the beginning of a fast song.

They looked at each other for a moment. "Might as well."  
As they danced, Holly couldn't help admiring what a handsome man Artemis had become. She could tell that he had been toning, and his skin actually had a slight tint to it. His eyes were a sky color tonight, and his face was unblemished.

After a while, a slow song began. Awkwardly, Holly put her arms around his neck, and he put his around her waist.

"Er, Holly?" Artemis whispered in her ear.

"Yes?" She murmured.

"Will you come into back yard with me?"

After a moment, she nodded, and they left the dance floor. The dark night shed little light on the lawn, but she didn't really care.

Suddenly, Artemis said, taking her hands, "Holly, I have a confession to make."  
Holly's heart began beating very fast.

"And what would that be?"

He looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you."

And that heart stopped.

She waited a long moment. Did she love him?... Yes. She had come to love that pale skin, those blue eyes, that snotty character...

Everything.

"Yes," She smiled, "I love you."

Artemis's arms went around her waist, and he pulled her forward, his lips touching hers, gently at first, then stronger, more craving.

And Holly kissed him back.

They were Frenching quite nicely when three voices came at once.

"Get a room."

Breaking apart to look at their friends, Holly and Artemis blushed.

This had been quite a productive Halloween.

000

**So? My first Arty fic... **


End file.
